Her Pretty Pink Face
by FancySquid
Summary: 100 themes: Slight AU: Drabbles/Oneshots. Bonnibel is a young princess in Ooo and Marshall Lee is a prince from the Nightosphere. Includes 13 Year old PB as well as older PB.


**Her Pretty Pink Face**

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Haven't written much fanfiction in a long time, so please bear with me! These will be a mixture of short and long drabbles depending on my inspiration.

**About the setting;** Ooo and Aaa are both neighboring countries, so the characters know of each other. These will be set before Finn's birth and it will be pretty AU from here on out.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Adventure Time Characters!

**Introduction**

It was very rare that the two countries of Ooo and Aaa ever came together for celebration. Normally they met for political reasons, rarely were they ever for camaraderie and joyousness. However, the birth of Candy royalty was always something to never take lightly, as the Candy Kingdom had one of the largest estates in Ooo and were revered to as one of the top Royal Families in the land. Thus, preparations for a great ball were to be made in honor of Ooo's newest princess, Bonnibel Bubblegum.

The year before Bonnibel's birth, Aaa's own Candy Kingdom had delivered an heir. A sugar coated child with bright pink hair and a saccharine smile. Just as Bonnibel's own party, Prince Gumball had received his own special ceremony with Ooo as their most honored guests.

The ball had already begun, and nearly everyone from both countries was enjoying themselves. Laughter filled the grand ballroom as visitors from every kingdom passed on gifts to the sleeping bundle, her hands fisted around a golden rattle in the shape of a lollipop. Gentle whispers and coos of tenderness befell among her as she stirred lightly in her sleep though did not wake at their endearment.

The castle doors opened without warning, a black mist seeping into the room as terrified gasps echoed throughout the establishment, momentarily stopping the music from playing and halting dancers in their spot. Dark figures approached, though two seemed to be barely touching the floor as they floated in without ease.

"R-Rulers of the Nightosphere," said a terrified voice amongst the crowd, though it came off more as a squeak as more whispers of fear erupted.

"Hunson Abadeer", boomed the voice of Bonnibel's father, his form tall and burly as he seemed not at all pleased with the intrusion of his daughter's birthday celebration.

Hunson merely chuckled; the woman beside him watched with a calculating gaze, her arms crossed over her chest with mild scrutiny. "Well, Bartholomew! Long time no see, old friend!" The Lord of Evil called fondly, humor in his voice as he approached the king, the crowd parting before him like the plague itself. "I saw I wasn't invited to this little party! I'm a bit hurt!" The demon feigned distress, a hand placed against his heart in mock pain before turning to the Queen who had held her baby girl close to her for protection. "Hello, Beatrice," came his smooth greeting as she tensed and glowered at him, holding her daughter even closer.

"Hunson. Honora."

"Don't be so tense, Majesty, we only stopped by to let our future leaders of today meet with the kingdom's newest addition to their family tree…", the woman replied quietly from her side at Hunson, "after all, it will be they who take over the family business once our time has come." She turned to her son, the Vampire Prince, who looked just as bored as the girl beside him; they rolled their eyes at their parents' theatrics before floating lazily towards the Princess in Beatrice's arms.

Marceline was the first to approach, her arms crossed as she peered at the sleeping baby. The teenager grimaced at the sickeningly sweet smell, her nostrils flaring as she mumbled under her breath. Though, she did feel the familiar heartfelt tug most people got when in the presence of a baby, and could not control the small smile that graced her lips at the shift Bonnibel made in her sleep. A soft chuckle escaped her lips and she floated back to Hunson, a bemused smile tugging at the corners of his own lips.

Marshall Lee was next, an obvious scowl marred his features as he approached less than enthusiastically than the other, taking his time in meeting with the princess. Upon reaching her, he merely stared, curiosity growing by the second as his scowl lessened in appearance. At that moment, Bonnibel opened up her sleepy eyes. Bright blue meshed with the darks of Lee's own golden ones and he nearly pulled back with surprise. The baby looked up at him, blinking away the sleep and letting out a soft giggle at the teenager's slightly strange appearance. Beatrice noticed this, shifting the baby up for the Prince to get a better look as she saw no immediate danger with the boy before her. "She seems to like you," the queen's soft voice whispered, only intended for the three of them, as Marshall Lee's face flushed deeply.

He grumbled something unknown, floating back listlessly to his mother as they bowed their head.

"See, Bartholomew? I had only had good intentions in mind." Hunson replied as the King looked suspiciously between each person. Beatrice took the time to place her hand on his shoulder, grabbing his attention from the Lords of the Nightosphere to his Queen. She nodded and smiled reassuringly to him.

"It would be my honor if you joined us in this celebration…," the king spoke slowly, "as long as no mischief is involved."

"It would be our pleasure, King Bubblegum." Hudson chuckled and bowed deeply, his companions bowing along with him as the music started with a slow beginning. The tension was long gone, and the amiable air filled the room once more.

However long the party was, only Marshall Lee floated dutifully near the Princess's basinet, and only the Queen noticed the way the Prince's eyes continued to sneak glances at her young daughter with as much curiosity as a child experiencing something new.

Author's Notes: Welp… No idea where I am going, honestly, ahah! I just started typing and didn't stop. *Sigh* Anyways, the next chapters are the same universe setting, but different time lines… Honestly I'm just writing to whatever the next word is. :T


End file.
